<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saint Seiya Bad Ending by roguejaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106165">Saint Seiya Bad Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster'>roguejaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Breeding, M/M, Mind Break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Bad Endings that I made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pegasus Seiya/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saint Seiya Bad Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Seiya was trying to get the Sagittarius clothes from Ikki but he loses and now he is about to get the punishment. Ikki was ripping Seiya’s clothes before fucking him rough and fast making him moaning and cumming. Seiya wanted to get away but Ikki was pinching his nipples while stroking his ass before thrusting his ass faster than before making him cumming harder than before. Seiya’s mind was now breaking and his ass full of Ikki’s cum and he had now become Ikki’s property.</p><p>2. When Seiya and his friend arrived at Taurus Temple, They were met by Aldebaran, Taurus gold saint who was stopping them. After a while, Aldebaran wanted to fight Seiya alone blowing the other away to other part of the temple. Seiya was battling Aldebaran but he loses and now had to paid the price. Aldebaran ripped his clothes leaving him naked before thrusting his large dick into his ass hitting him straight at his prostate making him sees stars. Aldebaran was thrusting into him roughly and fast making him moaning and was begging for more which Aldebaran comply before thrusting one last time. He was now cumming inside Seiya’s ass with a large amount filling him making his stomach bloated. Seiya was now becoming a slut for Aldebaran to used.</p><p>3. When Seiya arrived at Leo Temple, he was met by Aiolia, Leo gold saint who was different from how he was before and was now killing anyone who passing through this temple. After Aiolia had defeated Seiya instead of killing him he was ripping his clothes and was pouncing on Seiya like a lion. Aiolia then pushes his dick into Seiya’s ass making him groaning at the sensation before pinching his nipples and stroking his dick. Aiolia was thrusting his dick roughly and fast while licking Seiya’s neck making Seiya moaning. With one last thrust, Aiolia was now cumming while biting Seiya’s neck filling him with a large amount of cum marking him as his. Seiya’s mind was now broken and he was now the mate and property of Aiolia. When Aiolia has regained his will and saw what had happened to Seiya who was now begging to be filled by his dick. He guiltily comply because of what he had done to him and he was now carrying the burden of looking after Seiya forever.</p><p>4. Pope Arles who was Gemini Saga that had been taken by his evil side was now fighting Seiya. Seiya was now beaten by Saga and his clothes was ripped while Saga was now slowly pushing his dick into Seiya’s ass making him now conscious and groaning from the sensation. Seiya tried to attack Saga but before he could do that Saga was pinching his nipples as well stroking his dick while thrusting into fast and rough making him moaning. With one last thrust, Saga was cumming into Seiya’s ass breaking him as well as filling him full of cum marking him as his. He is now Saga’s toy to be used.</p><p>5. Seiya and his friends were now going to save Athena from Poseidon when they were suddenly split up, Seiya was now looking for the tower to break the breadwinner when he was met by Sea Dragon. Sea Dragon defeated Seiya easily before ripping his clothes making him naked and was now pushing his dick into Seiya’s ass making him groaning. Sea Dragon was thrusting him rough and fast while pinching and twisting his nipples before thrusting one last time cumming into his ass in a large amount of cum marking him. Seiya’s mind was now breaking from the intense pleasure. Sea Dragon was now using him as a slut to be used in any ways.</p><p>6. Seiya was now fighting Poseidon who possessed Julian but was defeated easily and now he had to pay the price. Seiya’s clothes was ripped open leaving him naked and his ass was suddenly pushed by Poseidon’s dick making him groaning and then his nipples was pinched before twisted. Poseidon was thrusting his dick into him rough and fast making him moaning and with one last thrust he was now cumming inside Seiya’s ass. Seiya’s mind was now breaking from the intense pleasure and he was now marked one of Poseidon’s slave to be used.</p><p>7. Seiya and Kanon were now in the underworld going to defeat Hades when they were stopped by Rhadamatys. Rhadamatys defeated them easily before ripping their clothes leaving them naked and Seiya was then fucked by Rhadamatys’ long dick hitting Seiya’s prostate making him moaning. Rhadamatys was thrusting his dick into him rough and hard and then with one last thrust he was cumming inside Seiya’s ass. Seiya’s mind was broken and was now a slave for his master to use.</p><p>8. At Elysium, Seiya was now fighting against Thanatos the god of death where he was being defeated easily by Thanatos. Thanatos then punish him by removing his clothes before Thanatos was thrusting his large dick into him making him groaning. Thanatos was then thrusting faster and faster cumming inside him making him moaning. With one last thrust, he was now cumming inside his ass marking him as his slave and property for him and his brother to use.</p><p>9. After the defeat of Thanatos, Hypnos was so angry that he put Seiya into deep sleep before ripping all his clothes. He then put him into a dream where his friends were fucking him roughly and then it changed to him begging to be fucked by the gods. Hypnos was thrusting his dick into Seiya’s ass before going faster and faster making him moaning and he lifted the spell making Seiya’s now awake and addicted to the feeling his ass was feeling. With one last thrust, he was now cumming inside Seiya’s ass filling him with all his cum while breaking his mind. Seiya was then used as his slave to be used in any ways.</p><p>10. Seiya was now battling Hades where he was defeated easily. Hades ripped his clothes to shred before chaining him and was thrusting his long and large dick into him making him groaning. Hades was thrusting into him rough and fast making him moaning every time his prostate was being hit. With one last thrust, Hades was cumming inside him marking him as his property. Seiya’s mind was now broken from the intense pleasure. Seiya was then used as his bitch to use when he was frustrated.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>